Control
by KariMalfoy
Summary: A short song fic about Harry and Draco. AU


"It's not that hard, Harry, all you have to do is stir in three salamander tails at the end," Hermione was droning on about something or another that Harry did wrong in Potion's class today, as they headed back up to their common room after dinner; Ron was telling off Hermione for being a know-it-all.

Harry's mind was elsewhere, meaning, following a certain pair of silver-grey eyes and platinum blond hair making their way down the steps towards the dungeons. He hoped… he just willed for those icy eyes to glance over at him to just…

Draco looked over at him. For just once brief second he looked over, the ice melting, softening, before regaining his composure. Of all the looks Draco Malfoy had given him over the years, Harry knew that look better than the rest. It was the 'meet me in my room in ten minutes' look.

_I love the way you look at me  
I feel the pain you place inside  
Lock me up inside ya dirty cage  
While I'm alone inside my mind_

"Uh, guys, I just remembered, I have a late detention with Snape." Harry said, stopping to glance back.

"But, Harry--" Ron started.

"Don't wait up!" Harry called over his shoulder, retreating down the stairs quickly, and running, literally, into the Headmaster.

"Why, hello, Harry, where are you going at this hour? It's almost curfew you know." Dumbledore said, a small smile on his face.

"Uh, I have… detention with Hagrid," he said quickly, adjusting the strap of his bag nervously.

Dumbledore nodded silently and stepped aside, granting Harry permission to pass. As he did so, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Harry?"

Harry stopped, his patience wearing thin. "Yes Professor?" He looked at the aging Headmaster, noticing how his eyes were twinkling with what seemed like laughter.

"A certain Potion's master has been stricken with suspicion. Do try to remember to cast a silencing charm this time."

Harry blushed deeply and managed to murmur a "yes, Professor," before heading down the steps to the dungeons. Thankfully, Harry noticed as he lightly knocked on the door next to the common room, the head boy's room, that none of the Slytherins were in sight. The dark mahogany door opened quickly and there stood Draco, clad in a simple black dress shirt and trousers. The expression on his face didn't match his seemingly perfect ensemble though. He pulled Harry in, rather forcefully, closing the door behind him.

"You're five minutes late," he said.

Harry glanced away from him towards the fire, which wasn't the only thing in this room giving him a warm sensation throughout his body. "I'm sorry Draco, Dumbledore stopped me, and--" He was cut off by the feel of Draco's hands on his wrists, pulling him gently towards the mahogany four-poster.

"Rule number one, Harry," Draco spoke again, pushing him down on the bed roughly. "Never make a Malfoy wait."

_I like to teach you all the rules  
I'd get to see them set in stone  
I like it when you chain me to the bed  
There ya see what's never shown_

Harry sat up slightly to brush his lips against Draco's, the handcuffs pulling on his wrists, leaving marks that he knew would certainly turn into bruises later. Draco pushed him back down, kissing his roughly before licking down his chest and stomach, paying attention to every inch of his bare skin. Harry moaned softly at the feeling of Draco's tongue on his already slick skin, while his hands made their way down to the button of Harry's jeans. Draco pulled on the zipper, grazing his fingers against the most sensitive part of Harry's body, and Harry gasped with delight.

"Draco," Harry breathed, his voice deep and lustful. "I need you."

_I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no_

_I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So why's it involve_

Harry knocked on the familiar mahogany door, and it opened almost instantly, a pale hand grabbing his heavily bruised wrists and pulling him in.

"Ow!" Harry winced slightly. "Draco…"

"Shut up Potter," Draco drawled, pressing his lips hungrily against Harry's. He quickly removed both of their clothes and pushed Harry onto the bed, attaching handcuffs tightly to his wrists. Harry looked up at Draco, almost willing those steel eyes to soften just for a moment, but they didn't. Harry winced as Draco made one swift movement, knowing he wouldn't be able to sit right for a few days after that. He didn't care though, Draco was his.

_I love the way you rape my skin  
I feel the hate you place inside  
I need to get your voice out of my head  
Cause I'm the guy you'll never find_

Harry turned the handle of the mahogany door, not even bothering to knock, and walked in. He un-did the clasp on his cloak and let it drop to the floor, knowing better by now to wear the least amount of clothes as possible. It was one of the "rules". He sat down at the edge of the bed gingerly as Draco attached the handcuffs to his purple wrists, his sharp face showing no emotion. Harry lay back as the handcuffs were fastened to the posts.

Bound by love.

_I'm faking all of the rules  
There's no expressions on your face  
I'm hoping some day you will let me go  
Release me from my dirty cage_

Harry winced as what was once pleasure seared through him. "Draco," he gasped. Tears welled in his eyes, but Draco didn't stop. "Stop…" Harry pleaded. After what seemed like hours, Draco left the room, leaving Harry broken and bloody. He mustered up the last of his strength, put on his cloak and walked out of icy cold room.

_I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no_

Harry knocked on the mahogany door, gently. He fidgeted with his black turtleneck as he heard footsteps approaching the door. The doorknob turned, and then opened.

"Harry?" Hermione looked at him, a flicker of knowledge in her eyes.

Harry pulled back the sleeves of his turtleneck, wrists bruised and bloody. "I need to talk to you, Hermione." His weary eyes met hers and she stepped aside to let him in, the large fire warming his shivering body.

_I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So why's it involve...you and me.._


End file.
